Skip Turn Step
by katen1993
Summary: *I generally suck at writing summaries* One day, while Yuuki is alone in the Kuran mansion, she heard a voice. Could this be a reunion, or the final meeting?


**Author's rambling area: Before I update my other fanfics, a new fanfic popped into my mind while listening to Kanon Wakeshima-san's Skip Turn Step. (Well, I'm still listening to it... And ooh! It's raining!). I don't know how this will turn out because it's so random and sudden, but I'll try my best to make this worth reading. ^_^**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

*** I don't own Vampire Knight.**

*** I don't own the title.**

**

* * *

**

**Skip Turn Step**

Yuuki stared outside her window. It was raining hard. The drops of rain are hitting hard against the flowers, the trees, and the grass. For some, it resembles disaster; some believes it's a blessing from Above. But for Yuuki, the rain reminds her of the good old times with her childhood friend.

_Zero. _It's been 4 years when they last saw each other. And that last encounter was not exactly a nice one. That was their good-bye. The last moment of them being friends. Their final glimpse.

Yuuki shook her head in disapproval not of their final moment but at herself. She had sworn to herself that she will never think of that again but it seems like she can not stop her mind from wavering to that particular chapter in her life. _It is for the best because this will keep Zero alive. _She would think then will fee reassured. But there's a part in her heart that aches of the decision both of them have agreed to. But still, she thinks it's for the best.

Yuuki shook her head once more. _Here I go again... Letting my thoughts waver to him... Zero... I wonder where you are, what you are thinking and what are you doing right now? _She sighed. _I am not able to stop thinking about him for a while now. What is up with me these days? Kaname-niisama will not like these thoughts... He still hates Zero for pointing Bloody Rose at me... And for also dismembering his hand from his arm. Speaking of 'niisama, where is he? He's supposed to be back here an hour ago..._

True. Kaname had not yet arrived from his 'special appointment'. He told her earlier that day that he will be meeting someone important and that she does not have to come with him because it's not really important... _Weird... He said he's meeting someone important but then says that it's not really important...Onii-sama is acting really weird these past days._

That is also true. Ever since Yuuki started about thinking about Zero, Kaname had been acting strangely. He no longer looks at her the same way he had look at her before she started thinking about Zero. He would not talk to her in the same manner like he did before, he realized something that he does not want to happen but is currently happening. He had made a discovery but does not want what he discovers.

Going back to reality, Yuuki heaved a sigh and stared at the outside world. The rain is not holding any sign that it will stop soon. She watched as the flowers get drenched by the pouring rain. She stared at a rose bush until her eye wavered to violets. She stared at it for a while, not realizing the fact that her thoughts are slowly wavering to Zero. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name from outside of her room. It's neither Kaname nor her servants. She heard the voice call her name again, much louder this time.

"Who's there?" she asked. She didn't got a reply so she went towards the direction of the sound. When she peeked outside, she didn't saw anyone or anything. She decided that she's already hearing things and went back inside. But when she was about to close the door, she heard the same voice calling her name from the same direction. She opened the door and saw no one outside. She stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her.

"Yuuki." the same voice croaked, this time on a different location. Yuuki whipped her head to the right. Once again, she saw no one. Her curiosity got the better of her. She went to the direction of the voice and when she got there, she saw no one. Their little game continued until Yuuki was led out to their garden.

"Yuuki, out here..." For a moment, Yuuki thought that the voice was Zero's. But then, she shook the thought away, thinking that there is no absolute way that Zero will come near them... Unless, he wants to kill her.

Having realized the thought, Yuuki went out in the pouring rain and into their garden. She looked around and saw no one, but in the air, she smelled the familiar scent of lavender. At the same time, she also felt a presence by the trees.

"I knew you would come here..." the familiar voice of her childhood friend rang in her ear as he emerged behind the trees.

"Zero..." was all Yuuki can say.

"Hey, long time no see..." Zero aid casually as he approached her. _Perhaps he wants to get me off guard with his casualness so that he can kill me much easier._

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked, taking a step back. Sure, he missed Zero like hell, but he also needs to be cautious so that she can stay alive not for herself but for him.

"It's raining..." Zero said, totally avoiding Yuuki's question.

"Why are you here and where's my brother?" Yuuki asked, taking another step back as Zero approached her.

"I don't know where Kuran is..." Zero said, stopping a few yards from Yuuki.

"Then why are you here?" Yuuki asked, looking at Zero in the eye.

"Because it's raining." Zero simply stated. The two of them shared a moments silence before Yuuki broke it.

"Who sent you here?" Yuuki asked.

"Kuran." Zero said.

"What?" Yuuki asked, dumbfounded by his response.

"Your brother. He sent me here." Zero said. The two shared another moment of silence. By this time, the rain is pouring very hard against them.

"Hey... Do you remember the time when we were doing our prefect duties and then it suddenly rained?" Zero said out of the blue. Yuuki pondered about it for a moment before nodding a yes.

"You were so out of your mind. Dancing in the rain like there's no tomorrow." Zero lightly chuckled as he lightly shook his head, sending water droplets walling from his hair. "You can be so stupid at times.

"But then again, you joined me. So you are equally stupid as me." Yuuki said, smiling at the memory.

"Yes, we were stupid dancing in the rain then getting sick after wards." Zero said.

"Do you remember when the Chairman took us on an outing?" Yuuki asked. Zero thought about it for a moment before nodding a yes with a smile in tact on his lips.

"It also rained that day even though the news said that it's going to be sunny." Zero said.

"Why did onii-sama sent you here?" Yuuki asked. Silence on both parts.

"Hey..." Yuuki did not realized that Zero has crossed the 3-yard distance between the two of them. Yuuki stared at him with curious eyes.

"May I have this dance?" Zero asked, extending a hand over to Yuuki. Yuuki looked at it reluctantly before looking at Zero's eyes. They held no sign that he's going to hurt her. But, still, she has her doubts. Knowing Zero, he can hide his real intentions to get to the enemy.

"You still haven't answered my question." Yuuki said. Zero heaved a sigh as he placed his hand back to his side.

"Yuuki, he sent me here to do this to you." Zero said. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Yuuki. Then, he sealed her lips with his. It was actually meant to be a simple peck on the lips but seeing that Yuuki was enjoying herself, it extended into something much more deeper than that... But not going as far as that.

When their kiss broke, Yuuki asked with arms still wrapped around Zero's neck, "Did onii-sama really told you to do that?"

Zero smiled then said as he hugged her closer, "No... Not really. But it's synonymous to that."

They were silent for a while. At first, they were just swaying. But as the rain got more heavier, their swaying became a dance.

"So you've decided to join me for a dance." Zero said as he gently spun Yuuki.

"Well, swaying is not that fun. And it takes two to tango so why not join the club?" Yuuki said as their dance continued. They continued to dance to the sound of the rain, not really bothered by the fact that they are soaking wet.

"I'm really sorry if I made you upset, Yuuki." Zero said, slowing their dance to a sway.

"Did onii-sama also told you that? And that you need to apologize for what had happened?" Yuuki asked, in which, Zero nodded in return. Yuuki sighed and said, "It's okay... That is the past already. Right now, what matters is that we are together. You're not going anywhere, right?"

"Nope. I'll stay for as long as you like me to stay." Zero said. Then, their dance skidded to a stop when they heard a thunder boom from the heavens and the rain turning into a thunderstorm.

"Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun, get inside. You two are soaking wet. And you might get sick." They both heard Kaname call from the inside.

"I guess your brother wants us in right now." Zero said, unwrapping his arms around Yuuki's waist and taking her hand in his.

"Care for some hot chocolate?" Yuuki offered as they walked hand-in-hand towards the door.

"I would very much appreciate it, thank you very much." Zero said as Kaname held the door open for the two of them.

"Dancing in the rain... Seriously... What were you two thinking? You could get sick." Kaname said as he handed each of them a towel.

"Onii-sama, we're vampires. We don't get sick because of staying out in the- ACHOO!" Yuuki said. Zero passed her the box of Kleenex. Yuuki got a tissue and blew her nose.

"You were saying?" Zero said with an amused expression on his face.

"Nothing." Yuuki said. "Onii-sama, we want hot chocolate."

"Yuuki, it's there sitting in front of you..." Kaname said as he pulled a chair in front of them. Yuuki looked in front of her and, sure enough, there's a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"You really should pay attention to your surroundings, Yuuki." Zero said as he drank his treat.

"Onii-sama... What made you... You know... Change your mind?" Yuuki asked, staring at her cup.

"You that I will never force you to do anything that you don't like." Kaname said.

"And speaking of likes and dislikes, since I approved to this and have given the two of you my consent, I don't want any accident happening even thought that's what Yuuki likes. I know you two know what I mean." Kaname said, using that 'I am older than the two of you.' tone.

"Are you talking about pets?" Yuuki asked innocently.

"No Yuuki. We're talking about diginity." Kaname said. Yuuki knew what he meant. It meant that Kaname is having his sex education once again.

This is going to take a while. But for Zero and Yuuki, they have time in their hands.

**END!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's rambling area: So... uhm... How was it? Did I did a good job? Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^**

**By the way, to one particualr person reading this, the France thing... Yeah... It's a joke... I have accomplices. **^_^

**Peace! It's for April Fools! ^_^**


End file.
